


Careful

by AzureInfinities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, F/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Relationship(s), Spoliers?, takes place on days 4-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureInfinities/pseuds/AzureInfinities
Summary: A short insight on 707's thoughts early on in the game.





	Careful

He really should've been more careful.

Secret agents aren't allowed to have connections or families; they really shouldn't even feel anything at all. Luciel had told himself this over and over again, and he proved himself to be a dedicated agent when his emotions were in the garbage. 

So why, when he's spent so many years hiding his heart, was it so easy for you to find a place inside it? 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't allowed. 

Although Vanderwood had caught him staring at the CCTV on occasion, he really never knew how much time Luciel was actually spending on you: from phone calls, to texts, to catching glimpses when you passed by the cameras, Luciel was hooked. And he really had no right to be.

He was dangerous. A beautiful light like you deserved so much more than dirt like him. But, it couldn't hurt to dream, right?

Dreams. That's all it could ever be.

Whenever he thought about pursuing you (and heaven knows he's done that enough)  he couldn't help but think of a Greek legend he read as a child about Orpheus and Eurydice.

The short version goes: Orpheus and Eurydice were a newly-wed couple, and madly in love. Eurydice went out into the garden, and was bitten by a venomous snake. When Eurydice died, Orpheus plead with the Gods to let him go down to the Underworld to get her back. They allowed it, but, he wasn't allowed to look back at her until they returned home. Predictably, when they were almost out, Orpheus looked back, and she returned to the Underworld forever.

Luciel always thought he was like that. His overwhelming, selfish desires could hurt the people he loved most. He couldn't let that happen to you. He wouldn't let his Eurydice die.

He would keep working. Maybe build some things to keep his mind off of it. But, he would never, ever, put you in danger.

He really, really, should've been more careful.


End file.
